Plasmatic Dragon
Plasmatic Dragon Plasmatic Dragon is a mixture of Plasma and Dragon. This element can do twice the damage and has twice speed from both elements. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : High Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Soaring Missiles User flies in the mid air and shoot moderate controllable bullets that leave a patch of plasma fire on the area where it exploded and do medium damage. -->The user soars in the air, shoots 3 controllable bullets that each do 75 ~ 150 damage, dealing a total of 225 ~ 450 damage. When they explode, they leave a patch of plasmatic fire which do 25 damage. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Formidable Ray User casts out an enormous roar followed by a large plasma beam that lands on the direction of the caster's cursor, forming distortion on the opponents' screen. -->The user roars in their area, dealing 250 damage and 15 burn damage for 2 seconds. While roaring, a large plasma beam is spitted out and spins while it travels, which is directed to the position of the mouse cursor, dealing 125 damage and 50 burn damage for 5 seconds. This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 950 shards Fuming Orb User shoots a small orb that is capable of charging on an opponent nearest to it, transporting the caster to the explosion location and do a large amount of damage. -->The user will shoot a small pink orb with green, dragon wings. As it travels, it will try to detect players 12 studs away from it. If it ever finds one, the orb charges on that player and eventually, the caster is transported to the explosion area with a 3-stud fling, dealing high damage (37 ~ 54 + 72 ~ 104 + 125 ~ 225 = 234 ~ 383 dmg). This transportation spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 1000 shards Plasma Ember User cracks the ground in forward direction wherein smokes form out, turning enemies' screen smoky, and then multiple explosions of plasma burst out from the crack, burning and damaging players. -->The user will punch the ground, create a 18 inch long and 16 feet wide crack, and steam the cracks. If there are opponents, they will be stunned. The steaming cracks form smoke that also turn the foes' screen smoky. Multiple plasma explosions then burst out, sending opponents in the air, burning them and dealing 275 ~ 425 damage. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1200 shards * 'Note : '''While stunned, you can't use any spell but you can punch. '''Scintillating Ominousity ' User hops on the back of a massive dragon that spits out plasma balls which can be controlled by the cursor, dealing high damage. -->A dragon rises up from the ground where the caster is, bringing the user with the dragon. The dragon will shoot plasma balls that each do 78 ~ 126 damage. 5 plasma balls are shot, dealing a total of 390 ~ 630 damage. Each plasma ball will cause implosion, making it easier to be shot. They can also be controlled despite of their slowness. This ult has a 1 minute and 55 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 mana